MAGNIFICENT LOVE
by sau-chan
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah kisah percintaan remaja. Tapi tentu saja ini akan sangat menyenangkan, karena pada masa SMA inilah kalian dapat merasakan indahnya cinta dan pertemanan. / "Aku mencintaimu." / "Kalian sahabat terbaikku!" / SasuSaku Teenfict / TomatCherryLovers / Sasusaku mix One Ok Rock? :D / CH 3 IS UP! / Happy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** **Naruto** **(c)** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Main Pair:_ sasusaku**

* * *

 **MAGNIFICENT LOVE**

 **By: sau-chan**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _Memory_

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

.

 **o0o**

 **.**

* * *

 _Café de Flore,_ café ala prancis yang selalu menjadi tempatku menyelesaikan deadline saat ini terlihat cukup ramai untuk disebut sebuah café. Aku sudah 1 jam berada disini dan kopiku sudah mulai dingin. Aku mencoba untuk tetap fokus disaat rombongan menyebalkan membuat keributan. 'kenapa mereka merayakan ulang tahun di sebuah café?!' pikirku kesal. Aku menghela nafas dan bersyukur setelah mereka semua selesai kemudian meninggalkan café. Setidaknya café mulai sepi dan aku merasa nyaman dengan suasana ini.

"I'm always coming back to you.. you got me till the end.." aku bersenandung untuk mengilangkan jenuh sambil terus mengetik. "I'm always coming back to-AWW!" kurang ajar! Kopiku tumpah dan mengotori bajuku. Aku menatap kesal pada seseorang yang telah menabrak kursiku.

"Ah! maaf maaf, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja," seru seorang gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja – dengan tidak sengaja – menabrak kursiku dan dia terjatuh. Aku mengulurkan tanganku – walaupun sedikit kesal – untuk menolongnya. Tidak mungkin kan aku mengabaikannya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sopan. Aku lantas mengajaknya duduk bersamaku. Sesaat aku sempat berpikir kenapa aku mengajaknya.

"Aku baik baik saja, terima kasih dan.. Oh Ya Tuhan! Aku mengotori pakaianmu, maafkan aku" dia mengambil saputangan dengan panik dan mencoba membantuku membersihkan tumpahan kopi di bajuku.

"It's ok, terima kasih" kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku menghargai penyesalannya.

"Kalau begitu.." dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Shion, salam kenal." Aku membalas jabatan tangannya, "Sakura," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk laptopku. Apa dia lancang?

"Oh, aku sedang mengerjakan deadline," aku mengabaikan kelancangannya.

"Deadline? Kau seorang penulis?" aku mengangguk memberinya jawaban. Aku menekan tombol save pada laptopku dan kemudian memasukan benda kotak tipis tersebut ke dalam tas. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku mengabaikan teman baruku ini, lagipula aku dapat melanjutkan deadline ini nanti di rumah.

"Wow! Kau hebat sekali Sakura! Apa kau juga tergabung dalam organisasi penulis remaja yang terkenal itu?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Kau tau organisasi itu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Organisasi itu sangat terkenal. Bahkan orang tauku sering membicarakannya! Ya Tuhan, aku senang bisa berteman dengan seorang penulis," kata Shion dengan riang.

"Kau berlebihan, Shion," aku terkekeh. "Oh ya, kau kelas berapa? Dan dimana sekolahmu?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku meneguk kopiku sampai habis.

"Oh! Aku baru mau masuk SMA tahun ini. Aku akan bersekolah di Konoha Japan School. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?" jawabnya. Aku sedikit terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar jawaban Shion.

"benarkah? Aku juga sama sepertimu, Shion! Bahkan sekolah kita sama! Apa ini sebuah kebetulan?"

"Ya Tuhan aku sangat senang! Yeeyy mungkin kita bisa bertemu, Sakura! Aku berharap bisa sekelas denganmu" katanya riang. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Aku ikut senang, setidaknya aku menemukan satu teman baru saat masuk sekolah nanti.

Aku kembali melanjutkan obrolan dengan Shion, kami mulai bercerita tentang sulitnya ujian masuk Konoha Japan School, dan melanjutkannya dengan obrolan ringan lainnya. Kami bahkan membicarakan seorang pria! Astaga! padahal kami baru saling kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku mulai merasa nyaman bercerita dengan Shion. Aku akui, aku senang bisa berteman dengannya. Kupikir kami bisa berteman dengan baik.

"Shion?" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Shion, kemudian Shion menoleh.

"Ten Ten!" Shion terkejut dan kemudian memeluk gadis bernama tenten tersebut, dia terlihat sangat senang. Tetapi, aku yakin wajahku sangat pucat sekarang. Tubuhku menegang, pikiranku kalut, 'kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?!' pikirku panik. Orang yang datang bersama ten-ten tersebut juga terkejut melihatku.

"Sakura.." ucap seorang gadis berkuncir empat yang tak ingin ketemui itu. Suaranya sangat pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Tapi aku yakin bahwa dia menyebut namaku.

"Emm, Shion.. se-sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Te-terima kasih." ucapku kaku, lidahku kelu. Aku benar benar harus pergi. Kepalaku sangat pusing, dadaku sesak. Aku butuh udara segar. Aku segera berlari keluar café, aku berlari dan mengabaikan teriakan Shion yang memangil namaku. Aku pergi menuju pintu keluar. Kemudian, aku menghubungi seseorang,

"Hallo," sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"K-kak, a-aku.. a-aku.." aku kalut.

"Sakura! Kau baik baik saja?" ujarnya panik.

"A-aku bertemu dengannya.." nafasku tercekat. Aku mati rasa.

"Kamu dimana sekarang?"

"D-di café b-biasa" aku memegangi kepalaku. Aku benar benar pusing.

"Kakak akan menjemputmu! Tunggu di dekat pintu keluar" aku mengangguk seraya mematikan telepon. Aku terduduk di dekat pintu keluar. Aku menuntun diriku sendiri untuk bernafas dengan benar. Tarik nafas-buang, Tarik nafas-buang. Kuulangi terus berkali kali sampai detak jantungku kembali normal. Air mataku perlahan menetes. Ingatanku kembali melayang. Kembali teringat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang sangat ingin kulupakan. Perlahan kuangkat kakiku, kudekap erat lututku dan kusembunyikan wajahku untuk meredam isakan. Udara malam terasa semakin mencekikku.

Beberapa menit kemudian , aku merasakan sepasang lengan memelukku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati kakakku disana. Kemudian aku melompat kedalam pelukakan kakakku. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya. Kakakku membelai rambutku lembut. Aku tak dapat lagi menahan isakan, aku menangis lagi. Aku benar benar takut.

"Sasori-nii," ujarku lirih. Aku semakin membenamkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya.

"Sshh.. tenanglah sakura, kakak disini." Kakakku selalu dapat menenangkanku. Dengan belaian lembutnya dirambutku dan bisikan penenang darinya. Aku mulai dapat mengendalikan diriku. Sakit kepalaku perlahan mulai hilang. Aku juga sudah berhenti menangis.

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri dengan dibantu kakakku.

* * *

 **o0o**

* * *

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, terdapat lelaki tampan yang sedang tertidur dengan damai di atas ranjang empuk. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka.

"Sasuke bangunn!" teriak seorang lelaki yang lebih tampan dan terlihat lebih tua dari lelaki yang dipanggi sasuke tadi. Lelaki yang sepertinya kakak sasuke itu kemudian menarik narik selimut yang digunakan sasuke.

"Berisik Itachi-nii!" teriak sasuke yang tak mau kalah dari teriakan itachi. Terjadilah adegan teriak teriak dan tarik menarik selimut yang berlangsung sengit. Hingga Itach melepaskan genggamannya dari ujung selimut dan alhasil sasuke terjatuh kebelakang menatap lantai dengan keras sampai terdengar bunyi 'BUG!'.

Itachi tertawa terbahak bahak sambil berkata "MAMIA!". Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arah Itachi. Ia kemudian bangun dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit. Ingin rasanya ia mengumpat di depan Itachi, tapi tak mungkin ia lakukan mengingat Itachi kakaknya dan sekarang ia berada di dalam rumah yang berarti 'Jadilah anak baik atau Kami-sama akan menendang bokongmu'.

"Itachi-nii keterlaluan," ujar sasuke kesal. Itachi mulai dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan berhenti tertawa. Namun masih sedikit terkekeh. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pinggiran pintu sambil melipat tangan.

"Hey sasuke, salah sendiri tidak bangun bangun. Kau lupa? Pagi ini aku akan berangkat ke USA. Kau tidak ingin mengantarku sampai bandara?" Sasuke terkejut, ia melupakan hal ini. Ia lalu melihat jam di atas nakas dan kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Itachi tersenyum melihat kelakuan adik satu-satunya itu. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar Sasuke sambil berseru, "Kami menunggumu di ruang makan, Sasuke!"

Sampai di ruang makan, itachi membantu ibunya membuat sarapan. Ia mulai merapikan meja, mengisi air di setiap gelas dan menata makanan. Kalian tau? Di rumah ini ada banyak pelayan yang siap membantu, tetapi sepertinya sarapan kali ini memang disiapkan tanpa bantuan pelayan. Ini dikarenakan jarangnya keluarga Uchiha berkumpul. Jadi setiap ada kesempatan, uchiha Mikoto lah yang akan memasak, dan tentu saja anak anak nya lah yang akan membantu menata meja makan.

Kemudian datang lelaki paruh baya yang memiliki aura tegas dan juga berwibawa. Dia pasti kepala keluarga disini. Uchiha Fugaku. Lelaki paruh baya tersebut kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Ohayou tou-san" sapa itachi sopan pada ayahnya yang kemudian dibalas anggukan. Setelah itu ia dan ibunya duduk.

"Dimana adikmu, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sebentar lagi dia kesini" jawab Itachi santai.

"Ohayou" seru seseorang tiba tiba.

"Cepat sekali mandinya, Sasuke" ledek Itachi sambil terkekeh. Sasuke hanya balas menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke kemudian duduk, dan mereka mulai makan dengan tenang. Ditangah kegiatan makan, Mikoto berkata, "Itachi, jangan lupa kalau ada waktu nanti sempatkan pulang ke rumah ya,"

"Tentu saja, kaa-san," jawab itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan membuat masalah selama berada disana, Itachi. Selesaikan kuliahmu dengan baik. Buat ayah bangga." kali ini yang berbicara adalah Fugaku.

"Iya, tou-san" itachi menganggung mantap untuk meyakinkan ayahnya.

Setelah sarapan selesai, ayah itachi pergi menuju kamar untuk bersiap. Ibunya juga menuju kamar setelah selesai membereskan peralatan makan. Tinggalah Sasuke dan Itachi yang masih berada di meja makan.

"Kau jangan mereporkan tou-san dan kaa-san disaat aku tidak ada, Sasuke"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil meminum jus tomatnya.

"Kurangi kebiasaan berkelahimu itu, kau dengar?"

Sasuke mengerang, "Aku tak akan mulai jika mereka tidak memulainya, nii-san."

Itachi menghela nafas, "Dengar, aku tau kau tidak suka diganggu. Tapi, Oh ayolah! Mereka bilang hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain. Jika kau menolaknya dengan sopan, aku sangat yakin mereka tidak akan kasar dan kalian tidak akan berakhir dengan babak belur." Itachi menggeleng tak percaya.

"Bermain katamu?" Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Itachi mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Mereka berbohong padamu. Mereka anak buah seorang yakuza, nii-san. Mereka datang dan menyerangku dari belakang saat aku pulang sekolah. Pengecut, bukan?" Sasuke tertawa meremehkan.

Itachi terkejut. Bagaimana bisa adiknya terlibat kasus dengan yakuza? "Apa masalahmu dengan yakuza itu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi serius.

"Anak yakuza itu temanku. Namanya Karin. Percayalah! Dia sangat menjijikkan. Dia menyukaiku, dia pernah mengatakannya dan tentu saja aku menolaknya" Sasuke meneguk habis jus tomatnya.

"Lalu?" Itachi terkekeh dan ia terlihat tertarik dengan cerita Sasuke.

"Ya kau tau taulah, seorang tuan putri kesayangan yang mengadu kepada ayahandanya" Sasuke mengangkat bahu seolah olah ini bukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya. Sasuke memang jago bela diri, ia pernah mengikuti kelas kempo sebelumnya. Sasuke juga seorang pemain basket dan sudah tergabung dalam tim kejuaraan nasional. Di sekolah, Sasuke merupakan murid yang cerdas, dia juga sangat tampan. Tak heran jika dia begitu populer. Tentu saja bukan hal yang sulit untuk menarik hati seorang anak yakuza.

Sasuke memang sering berkelahi dengan para anak buah yakuza itu. Sasuke akan diserang pada hari dimana dia menolak ajakan Karin saat di sekolah. Ajakannya pun beragam. Seperti ajakan makan siang bersama, belajar bersama, pulang bersama, dan lainnya. Tentu saja Sasuke selalu menolaknya. Karin merupakan tipe gadis pemaksa, dia akan selalu menggelayuti lengan Sasuke sebelum mengajaknya melakukan sesuatu. Sangat menjijikkan menurut Sasuke. Sasuke bersyukur ia akan segera SMA, yang berarti tidak ada Karin lagi dalam setiap hari harinya yang damai. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Karin tidak mungkin berhasil lolos ujian masuk Konoha Japan School untuk mengejarnya. Itu sangat mustahil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika sudah sampai, segera beritahu ibu ya, sayang." Mikoto memeluk anaknya. Ia sedih karena akan segera berpisah dengan anak sulungnya. Itachi mengangguk dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Itachi." titah sang ayah sambil memeluk Itachi. Itachi menjawab dengan anggukan. Setelah selesai memeluk ayahnya, Itachi kemudian memeluk adiknya.

"Lebih baik menghindar, jangan membuat mereka sedih," bisik Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum samar, ia mengerti maksud Itachi. Kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan, "kau bisa menghubungiku, kapanpun kau mau" tawar Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum, kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kaki masuk ke area _check-In._

"Otou-san, Okaa-san. Aku harus latihan sekarang, aku pergi dulu ya _"_ ujar Sasuke. Mikoto tersenyum kemudian mengangguk begitupula dengan Fugaku. Sasuke kemudian pergi keluar dari bandara. Sampai depan, Sasuke mencari cari sebuah mobil..

"Sasuke!" seru seseorang. Sasuke kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mobil milik seseorang yang meneriaki namanya tadi. Sasuke kemudian naik ke mobil tersebut.

"Kakakmu sudah berangkat?" tanya pria pemilik mobil tersebut.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil memakai sabuk pengaman. Mobil tersebut pun mulai melaju menuju lapangan basket tempat mereka biasa latihan.

"Sasuke, tolong putar lagunya," pinta seseorang yang duduk di kursi belakang. Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian menekan tombol _play_ dan terputarlah sebuah lagu.

 _Don't go! It's a mighty long fall  
When you thought love was the top (Whoa)  
Oh no, It's a wake up call  
When your life went into shock (Whoa whoa)_

 _It seems like gravity keeps pulling us back down_  
 _Don't go! It's a mighty long fall_  
 _When you know time is up (Whoa whoa)_

 _Uso hitotsu ai wo futatsu_  
 _Sorede nantoka yarisugoshite kita deshou_  
 _Demo sore ja mou boku wo damasenai deshou_  
 _Jya dousuru doushiyo_

"Hey Sasori, seleramu boleh juga _"_ ucap seseorang yang dibelakang tadi. Pria itu tampak menikmati musiknya, ia bahkan menggerak gerakkan kepalanya sambil ikut bersenandung 'nana nana' karena ia tak tau liriknya.

"Ini kesukaan adikku, Dei. Dia sangat suka One Ok Rock, sampai sampai semua lagu di mobilku ia isi dengan lagu lagunya." Sasori menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hmm, adikmu boleh juga. Lagunya bagus, Sasori. Berhentilah mengeluh, karena sepertinya aku akan menyukai ini" Jawab pria bernama Dei sambil tersenyum riang.

"Kau punya adik, Sasori?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sepertinya ia juga menikmati lagunya, dengan tenang ia mendengarkan dan tidak mengeluh untuk mengganti lagunya.

"Iya, kau baru tau Sasuke? Adikmu perempuan kan, Sasori?" jawab Dei untuk sasuke yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan melayangkan pertanyaan untuk Sasori.

"Heem," jawab Sasori sambil mengangguk.

"Yang berambut merah muda? Apa aku salah?" tanya Dei lagi. 'berambut merah muda?' batin Sasuke.

"Kau benar. Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ah _yappari_.. adikmu itu sangat cantik, Sasori. Aku bertemu dengannya di _Bazaar._ Aku terkejut saat melihat namanya. Marga kalian sama, jadi aku tanyakan saja 'apa kau adik Sasori', dan dia menjawab iya. Hahahaha kalian adik-kakak kenapa wajahnya tak mirip? Aku sempat meragukannya, kau tau?" ledek Dei sambil tertawa.

"Tch.. tapi kau benar. Adikku memang sangat cantik," Sasori tersenyum bangga.

"Sepertinya dia sepantaran denganmu, Sasuke" ucap Sasori sedikit menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke membuang muka ke arah jendela. Ia beberapa kali mendengar kata 'Ai' dan 'Love' dari lagu yang terputar, dan sesaat ia menyadari sesuatu. 'Cinta ya' pikir Sasuke, ia tak mau mengakui ini. Tapi, ia sangat ingin merasakannya, merasakan cinta, bisakah?

* * *

 **o0o**

* * *

 _ **SAKURA POV**_

Aku sudah terbangun dari tidurku sejak pagi tadi. Biasanya, tiap pagi selama liburan, aku akan _jogging_ bersama Sasori-nii. Tapi, berhubung suasana hatiku sedang berantakan jadi setelah mandi dan sarapan, aku kembali ke kamarku. Aku kembali merenung. Aku kembali teringat kejadian tadi malam. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu ada disini? Apa 'dia' juga ada disini? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menyingkirkan beragam pikiran _negative_ yang bermunculan di otakku.

Selalu saja. Setiap ada sesuatu yang mengigatkanku dengan masa lalu, aku akan selalu seperti ini. Aku memiliki masa lalu kelam yang tak ingin kuingat ingat lagi.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang, kemudian aku mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas. Aku mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Aku butuh teman bicara.

"Hallo," sapa orang di seberang sana.

"Ino.. bisakah kau ke rumahku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Oh tentu saja, Sakura. Aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu sebentar ya," jawab Ino. Aku menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya sahabatku itu bisa membantu mengalihkan bayangan masa laluku.

Aku segera melompat ke kamar mandi. Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air di wastafel, aku sedikit menepuk nepuk pipiku pelan. Aku menatap diriku dalam pantulan cermin, 'jangan biarkan masa lalu menghambat kebahagiaanmu, Sakura' aku mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri. Kemudian aku tersenyum, saatnya kembali ceria.

Aku segera berlari menuju pintu setelah mendengar bel rumahku berbunyi. Akhirnya! Ino datang!, pikirku senang. Setelah pintu kubuka, aku langsung berhambur memeluk Ino. Ya Tuhan! Aku sangat merindukan sahabatku ini. Ino terkekeh dan balas memelukku.

"Sakura, kau seperti tidak melihatku selama bertahun-tahun," Ino terkekeh.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ino" pekikku riang. Kemudian aku melepaskan pelukanku. "Apa yang kau bawa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ino menaikkan kantung belanjaan di samping kepalanya, " _ICE CREAM!_ " seru Ino. Senyumku semakin lebar, segera kuseret Ino menuju kamarku, setelah kututup kembali pintunya

"Terima kasih Inooo, kau yang terbaik!" seruku senang. Aku melahap _ice cream_ ku dengan rakus, membuat Ino terkekeh.

" _Despacito_ , Sakura," kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

" _Despacito_? Apa itu, Ino?" tanyaku sambil menautkan alis.

"Artinya, pelan-pelan" Ino berbisik lalu tertawa. Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya. Ada ada saja sahabatku ini. Darimana dia tau artinya?

"Kau pasti bertanya tanya darimana aku tau artinya, iya kan?" Ino menaik turunkan alisnya dua kali sambil mencolek daguku. Aku mengangguk sambil terkekeh. Kemudian ia tertawa. Aku sudah tidak terkejut jika dia dapat menebak apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Aku rasa itu memang keahliannya. Konyol memang, tapi percayalah, dari dulu dia memang berbakat dalam menebak pikiran orang.

"Ada deh, mau tau saja," jawab Ino sambil tertawa.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah," aku menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh

Aku dan Ino kembali memakan _ice cream_ sambil mendengarkan musik. Kami juga bercerita tentang hal hal konyol, kami sesekali terkekeh bahkan tertawa terbahak bahak. Ino sangat mengerti apa yang sedang kubutuhkan. Seolah bukan hanya dapat membaca pikiran, namun juga dapat mengetahui suasana hati seseorang. Kami sama sekali tidak membicarakan kejadian tadi malam ataupun mengungkit masa laluku. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki sahabat seperti Ino yang selalu bisa membuatku bahagia. Membuatku lupa akan perihnya masa lalu.

"Hey sakura, apa kakakmu itu tidak punya pacar?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah, dia tak pernah bercerita lagi padaku. Apa kau ingat saat dia putus dengan mantannya dulu? Aku sangat membenci wanita jelek itu! Tega sekali dia menyakiti kakakku," ujarku penuh dendam.

"Hahaha iya juga ya, sepertinya kakakmu belum bisa _move on_. Oh _Kami-sama_! kakakmu itu sangat tampan, Sakura. Aku yakin di luar sana banyak gadis mengantri untuk dijadikan pacarnya, sayang sekali bukan?" aku mengangguk setuju.

Kakakku memang tampan, aku akui itu. Dia juga cerdas dan berbakat. Aku juga heran, kenapa kakakku belum punya pacar lagi sampai sekarang. Padahal banyak sekali gadis yang mencoba mendekati kakakku dengan mendekatiku terlebih dahulu. Banyak dari mereka sampai memberiku hadiah. Seperti boneka, kalung, gelang, makanan, minuman, bahkan pulsa! Astaga! Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka. Mungkin maksud mereka seperti 'rebut hati adiknya dulu, baru hati kakaknya. Ini akan lebih efektif jika mendapat dukungan dari orang dalam'. Ya mungkin maksud mereka seperti itu, padahal aku juga tidak bisa membantu apa apa. Toh yang pacaran Sasori-nii, yang bakal milih cewek juga Sasorii-nii, bukan aku. Kenapa mereka mau repot repot mendekatiku, bahkan menghabiskan uang mereka untukku? Hahahaha, sebenarnya aku senang mendapatkan banyak keuntungan disini fufufuuu…

"Jadi Ino, apa kau sudah menemukan gebetan baru?" godaku pada Ino. Wajah Ino memerah dan aku terkejut.

"Astaga, Ino! Kau sudah temukan target baru?" Ino menganguk memberi jawaban. Aku menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kau baru saja putus dengan .. siapa itu namanya, aku lupa.. ah pokoknya itulah! Kau baru saja putus Inoo" Aku tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Ino. Ia baru saja putus, dan sekarang ia sudah temukan gebetan baru? Aku bahkan lupa nama mantan terbarunya saking banyaknya pria dalam kehidupan sahabatku itu.

"Oh ayolah, seharusnya sekarang kau menangis tersedu sedu, Ino" aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya.

"Maksudmu berenang di kubangan patah hati? Oh tidak, terima kasih," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Benar benar seorang Yamanaka Ino," aku tersenyum pasrah sambil menggeleng tak percaya. Ino menyeringai.

Ya, seperti itulah Ino. Meski begitu, aku tetap menyayanginya. Aku bersyukur, ia bukan tipe orang yang berlarut larut dalam kesedihan putus cinta. Mengingat dia seringkali putus. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir. Dia tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal gila seperti aksi nekat bunuh diri ketika patah hati.

"Kau juga harus merasakan rasanya pacaran, Sakura" Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Kemudian aku terkekeh.

"Kata katamu salah, Ino. Yang benar itu, 'Kau juga harus merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta, Sakura' begitu," sejenak Ino terpaku, ia menatap _emerald_ ku lama, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _ice cream_ nya lagi sambi mengangguk angguk tanda menyetujui ucapanku. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

"Kau benar, kau harus segera temukan cinta sejatimu, Sakura" Ino menatap mataku dalam.

"Kau berkata seolah kau sudah temukan cinta sejatimu saja" aku terkekeh melihat keseriusannya

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku, Sakura," Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku. Dia sedang menggodaku.

"Inoo," Aku mengerang kemudian melemparkan bantal ke arah Ino. Ino terkejut. Aku tertawa. Kemudian Ino membalas lemparan bantalku. Kami tertawa bersama. Oke perang bantal dimulai.

* * *

 **o0o**

* * *

Terlihat seorang gadis berkuncir empat sedang duduk di sebuah gazebo. Ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia juga terlihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Temari?" terdengar suara pria memanggil namanya. Gadis bernama temari itu tersentak, lalu menoleh.

"Kak.. emm, bisa kita bicara?" tanya gadis itu. Pria yang dipanggil kakak oleh Temari berjalan mendekat, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang kakak.

"Kak, a-aku bertemu de-dengannya," ucap sang adik dengan gugup. Sang kakak terkejut mendengar ucapan adiknya. Lelaki itu juga terlihat sangat senang.

"Benarkah? Jadi dia ada di kota ini? Apa kau yakin?" Temari menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan lemah. Kemudian kakaknya memeluk adiknya dengan sangat erat. Pria tersebut terlihat begitu bahagia. Disisi lain, temari terlihat sangat murung, ia seperti merasa bersalah, tapi dia juga ikut senang melihat kakaknya bahagia.

"Akhirnya.. aku menemukanmu, Sakura" ucap lelaki tersebut.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Hallo.. salam kenal, sau-chan disini.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fict inii**

 **Ini fict pertama aku heuheuheu, jadi maafin yaa kalau tidak sesuai selera kalian, tapi aku berharap kalian semua sukaaa… 9^~^)9**

 **Oh iya, aku suka banget sama OOR kyaaaaa! hehehe~**

 **Btw, cocok ngga kalo oor di mix sama sasusaku? Review pendapat kalian yaa**

 **Buat yang blm tau One Ok Rock bisa tuh sekalian nyoba dengerin lagunya, kali aja suka hehee, bagus loo~ #ceritnya promosi**

 **Buat yang dah tau dan kebetulan juga suka, yuk ngidol bareng / #plak wkwkwkwkwk**

* * *

 **Karena aku masih baru disini, jadi aku memohon dengan sangat bimbingan, dukungan, pendapat dan saran serta masukan dari kalian semua yaa..**

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** **Naruto** **(c)** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Main Pair:**_ **sasusaku**

* * *

 **MAGNIFICENT LOVE**

 **By: sau-chan**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _Psychological_

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

.

 **o0o**

 **.**

* * *

Bandara Konoha terlihat begitu ramai seperti biasa. Seperti biasa juga, pagi ini banyak pesawat yang mendarat dan lepas landas ke tujuan masing-masing.

"Kak, ayo cepat. Pesawat akan _take off_ sepuluh menit lagi," ucap Temari pada kakaknya. Mereka berdua berjalan cepat melewati _gate_ keberangkatan.

"Iya aku tau," balas kakak Temari. Dalam hati, lelaki itu sedang memikirkan seorang gadis. Gadis yang dicintainya.

 _Aku pulang dulu, Sakura. Tapi aku yakin, kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi._

Lelaki itu tersenyum samar lalu menaiki pesawatnya. Waktu liburannya di Konoha sudah habis, saatnya pulang kembali ke Suna

* * *

 **o0o**

* * *

Sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi di tengah kota. Gedung itu terlihat ramai pagi ini. Sepertinya sedang berlangsung sebuah acara besar di dalam sana. Sakura berjalan melewati segerombolan orang orang yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu.

"Stand mu ramai sekali, Neji," ucap Sakura pada seorang lelaki berambut panjang di depannya. Ternyata di gedung ini sedang ada bazar buku tahunan.

"Kurasa wanita wanita berisik itu hanya mencuri perhatian Neji saja. Lihat mereka! Mereka hanya sembarang mengambil buku lalu membukanya asal. Mata mereka bahkan melirik lirik ke arah Neji, Astaga!" Kesal seorang pria berambut kuning.

"Apa kau iri, Naruto?" ledek Sakura pada lelaki bernama Naruto tadi. Di sebelah Naruto berdiri seorang gadis berambut lavender yang terkekeh melihat interaksi Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus iri?" jawab Naruto acuh.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Katanya mau cari makan, ayo," ajak gadis berambut lavender tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya. Cari ramen yuk, Hinata. Aku duluan ya Neji, Sakura-chan, daahh" pamit Naruto pada Sakura dan Neji. Naruto kemudian pergi menuju stand makanan bersama Hinata.

"Siapa yang menjaga standmu, Sakura?" tanya Neji.

"Oh, ada Ino disana. Aku sedang ingin berkeliling," ucap Sakura

"Oh iya Neji, kudengar novelmu berjudul ' _Dreamland'_ akan di film kan, apa benar?" Neji mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Whaa selamat ya Neji," Sakura tersenyum memberi Selamat. Neji mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Makannya, cepat selesaikan novel terbarumu itu. Kudengar tsunade-sama sudah menyetujui ceritamu untuk di film kan. Sepertinya ada produser yang tertarik dengan ceritamu itu" ujar Neji.

"Ya. Ini sangat melelahkan. Baru kali ini aku pusing mengerjakan deadline. Tsunade-sama memaksaku untuk menekankan di bagian _romance._ Dan sampai sekarang aku masih mengalami _writer's block._ Ya tuhan, aku bahkan belum pernah mengalami rasanya jatuh cinta," jelas Sakura frustasi.

Ya, Sakura memang sedang mengalami _writer's block_ _ **.** W_ _riter's block_ merupakan istilah untuk seorang penulis yang pikirannya menjadi buntu, atau bisa dibilang kehilangan kreatifitas dalam menulis. Ditambah lagi ia tidak memiliki pengalaman cinta yang berarti. Padahal novel yang harus ia selesaikan kali ini berisikan kisah cinta seseorang. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan?

"Kurasa kau perlu berlibur, Sakura. Kulihat kau juga sedang memiliki beban pikiran yang berat. Pergilah ke gunung atau pantai, itu efektif untuk menjernihkan pikiran." Sepertinya Neji benar. Sakura butuh liburan. Itu ide yang bagus. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Kau benar. Oke, aku kembali ke standku ya, Neji. Terima kasih sarannya," Sakura kemudian pergi menuju stand nya kembali.

Sesampainya Sakura di stand miliknya. Ia bertemu dengan Matsuri. Matsuri sedang mengobrol dengan Ino, sahabatnya.

"Hai Sakura," sapa matsuri.

"Oh, hai Masturi, kapan kau kembali?"

"Hari ini. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan bazar ini, Sakura," jawab matsuri penuh semangat. Sakura tersenyum memberi tanggapan.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, Matsu. Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa mereka menerima naskahmu?" tanya Ino pensaran. Sakura ikut menyimak.

"Ya, mereka mau menerbitkan karyaku. Aku sangat senang kalian tau?" Matsuri tampak sangat senang.

"Kami ikut senang, Matsuri. Selamat untukmu" Ino dan Sakura ikut senang.

"Terima kasih, kalian juga banyak membantu. Kalian ingat saat pertama kali aku ditolak penerbit? Aku benar benar putus asa saat itu. Tapi kalian dengan sabar membimbingku. Terima kasih banyak."

"Memang tugas kami untuk membantumu, Matsuri," ucap Ino. Matsuri memang anggota baru di organisasi ini. Karya yang akan diterbitkan tadi merupkan karya pertamannya. Berbeda dengan Sakura dan Ino. Mereka berdua bisa dibilang penulis terkenal. Karyanya mereka sudah banyak diterbitkan, bahkan salah satu novel Sakura akan segera difilm kan.

Gedung tempat bazar yang sedang berlangsung ini merupakan gedung resmi tempat ratusan penulis remaja berada. ' _The organization of adolescent writers'_ atau biasa disebut 'Organisasi penulis remaja'. Banyak karya dari anggota OPR ini yang masuk urutan ' _best seller'_. Mantan anggota OPR yang sudah dewasa saja banyak yang menjadi penulis profesional. OPR merupakan wadah bagi para remaja yang gemar menulis. Mereka diberi kesempatan menulis dan tulisan mereka akan diterbitkan oleh penerbit yang tertarik dengan karya mereka. Mereka saling berbagi pengalaman, saling membantu dan saling membimbing. Tak jarang dari mereka yang karyanya ditolak oleh penerbit. Hal ini tidak membuat para penulis patah semangat, mereka malah semakin bekerja keras agar karyanya diterbitkan. Mereka juga berlomba lomba agar bukunya menjadi ' _best seller'_.

Stand Sakura dan Ino semakin ramai. Dibantu Matsuri, mereka melayani para pengunjung dengan ramah. Pengunjung di bazar ini terlihat puas. Harga buku buku yang ditawarkan disini juga menjanjikan. Di bazar ini juga tersedia stand makanan. Jadi bagi yang haus atau lapar mereka tidak perlu keluar gedung. Ada juga panggung besar di ujung sana. Beberapa band dan penyanyi lokal juga turut memeriahkan bazar ini.

Saat stand mulai lengang, Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri duduk untuk rehat sejenak. Sakura jadi teringat tentang rencananya berlibur, ia pun menyuarakan rencananya itu,

"Hey, aku sangat butuh liburan saat ini. Bagaimana jika kita berlibur ke pantai bersama? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," ajak Sakura penuh semangat. Ino dan Matsuri sedikit terkejut kemudian saling berpandangan sejenak. Kemudian Ino menghela nafas berat,

"Kau benar, sepertinya aku juga butuh liburan. Aku akan ikut berlibur denganmu, Sakura" Ino tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura mengangguk penuh semangat. Kemudian mereka berdua menatap Matsuri.

"Kau juga sebaiknya ikut Matsuri," ajak Ino. Matsuri menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak tidak, ibuku akan datang ke Konoha minggu ini, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya," jelas Matsuri.

"Sayang sekali," Sakura terlihat sedih karena salah satu temannya ini tidak ikut berlibur bersamanya."

Sekarang merupakan jam istirahat makan siang. Banyak stand buku yang ditutup untuk sementara. Tapi stand makananlah yang tampak sangat ramai sekarang. Sakura, Ino, dan Matsuri berjalan menuju stand makanan. Setelah membeli makanan. Mereka mencari tempat duduk. Kemudian mereka menoleh setelah Naruto memanggil mereka sambil melambaikan tangan, mengajak bergabung bersamananya dan yang lainnya.

Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri akhirnya bergabung bersama mereka. Di meja itu, ada Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Lee, dan Gai-sensei. Sebagai informasi, Gai-sensei merupakan salah satu pembimbing dalam organisasi ini.

"Kenapa Gai-sensei bisa ada disini?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja aku ingin melihat lihat hasil karya anak didikku," ucap Gai-sensei sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia juga memamerkan deretan giginya yang berkilau. Ino hanya menjawabnya dengan 'oh' saja.

Semua makan dengan tenang, kemudian Sakura membuka percakapan,

"Apa nanti jadi rapat, Sensei?" tanya Sakura pada Gai-sensei.

"Sepertinya jadi. Ini rapat penting, pastikan kalian hadir" perintah Gai-sensei pada anak anak didiknya. Semua mengangguk patuh. Kecuali Naruto, dia memasang wajah bingung.

"Rapat penting seperti apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Rahasia negara, Naruto," ledek Ino. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian kembali memakan ramennya. Bukankah tadi Naruto sudah makan ramen?

"Oh iya. Naruto, bagaimana tanggapan ayahmu? Bakti sosial buku tahun ini butuh banyak dana, kau tau? Apa dia mau mensponsori acara kita?"

"Rahasia negara, Ino," balas Naruto sambil menyeringai. Ino cemberut. Semua terkekeh.

"Baiklah anak anak. Aku harus pergi." Gai-sensei berkata setelah meneguk habis minumannya, ia lalu berdiri, "Aku ada janji setelah ini. Aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang. Untuk baazarnya, berjuanglah!" Gai-sensei mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil memamerkan gigi berkilaunya lagi. Kemudian ia pergi, semua mengangguk memberi hormat.

"Ah, dua minggu lagi sudah masuk sekolah ya?" ujar Lee semangat. Namun yang lainnya malah memasang wajah lesu.

"Kau ini semangat sekali masuk sekolah," cibir Naruto. Dia yang paling lesu disini.

"Tentu saja, sebentar lagi kita akan masuk SMA! Saatnya menikmati masa muda!" ucap Lee menggebu-gebu. Yang lain hanya mengangguk acuh memberi tanggapan.

"Kau sekolah dimana, Lee?" tanya Matsuri.

"Aku sekolah di Oto School" jawab Lee. Semua tampak terkejut.

"Oto school? Sekolah militer?" tanya Neji, mewakili yang lainnya.

"Heem, aku ingin menjadi tentara" Lee berkata dengan penuh kebanggaan. Semua mengangguk kagum.

"Wow, Lee. Bukankah sekolah disana sangat ketat? Bagaimana dengan karirmu disini?" tanya Ino. Lee tidak ingin menjadi penulis profesional?

"Aku tidak tau. Jika tidak memungkinkan, aku akan keluar dari organisasi. Menulis hanya hobi saja, cita citaku cuma menjadi tentara" jelas Lee. Sakura mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku setuju. Bagiku menulis juga hanya hobi dan juga hanya untuk menambah uang saku saja. Sebenarnya, cita citaku menjadi dokter," Sakura tersenyum. Semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau aku memang ingin menjadi penulis sih," kata Ino.

"Aku belum tau ingin menjadi apa," ucap Hinata sedih.

"Tak apa, Hinata-chan. Aku juga belum tau kok," kata Naruto riang menyemangati Hinata. Hinata jadi tersipu malu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Matsu?" tanya Sakura. Matsuri yang hanya menyimak jadi terkejut tiba-tiba ditanyai tentang cita-cita.

"Ibuku seorang pengusaha roti. Mungkin aku akan meneruskannya," hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Matsuri.

"Neji?" tanya Ino, semua mengalihkan pandang menatap Neji. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menjawab, "Entahlah," semua kembali fokus pada makanan masing-masing

"Sakura dan Ino jadi masuk Konoha Japan School kan?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Waah kita ber lima akan sesekolah. Naruto dan Neji-nii juga disana" ucap Hinata dengan semangat. Semua mengangguk, kemudan serentak menatap Matsuri dengan penasaran.

"Lho Matsu memang sekolah dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan sekolah di Suna. Kakakku kerja di luar kota, ibuku sendiri di Suna, jadi aku tidak bisa jauh jauh dari rumah."

"Jauh sekali, Matsu. Bagaimana dengan organisasi?"

"Aku akan ke Konoha mungkin sebulan dua kali untuk konsul dan pengumpulan deadline. Aku juga punya tanggung jawab mengurus toko roti di sini" Semua mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian kembali menghabiskan makanan masing masing.

"Jam makan siang sudah habis. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke stand," ucap Neji sambil berdiri.

"Ah benar, aku juga akan kembali," semua berpisah dan kembali ke stand masing-masing.

Bazar kembali ramai setelah jam makan siang usai. Musik kembali mengiringi keramaian bazar. Bazar ditutup pukul lima sore. Setelah itu, para angota organisasi berkumpul di ruang rapat. Semua sudah duduk di kursi masing masing dengan tenang. Kemudian datang seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang. Semua berdiri kemudian serentak membungkuk memberi hormat. Setelah itu mereka kembali duduk.

"Rapat dimulai," ucap wanita tersebut dengan tegas

* * *

 **o0o**

* * *

Tempat ini sepertinya merupakan sebuah markas. Ya, markas sebuah tim basket. Bisa dilihat dari poster poster pemain basket terkenal yang memenuhi dinding ruangan ini, dan juga banyaknya piala piala disini, dari yang ukuran kecil hingga ukuran besar memenuhi ruangan. Piala piala tersebut merupakan piala pencapaian tim basket ini.

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut merah sedang bermain _laptop_ , siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori. Kemudian ada Dei yang sedang memberi makan ikan di sebuah aquarium besar. Jangan lupakan Sasuke, pria tampan itu sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku. Ada juga pria berambut nanas yang sedang tidur di atas karpet, disebelahnya ada dua orang lelaki yang sedang sama sama bermain _playstation_ , sepertinya sedang bermain balap mobil. Apa itu _Underground_?

Salah seorang lelaki yang bermain _playstation_ tadi berseru, "Nagato belum keluar? Lama banget! Udah kebelet nih!" pria ini berbicara sambil masih fokus bermain _playstation_.

"Selesaikan ini dulu, Obito. Masih ada tiga _lap_ " ucap pria di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Yahiko" ujar Obito sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Buktikan ucapanmu." Keduanya tampak serius menyelesaikan duel mereka.

"YEAAHH! AKU MENANG!" ucap Obito bangga. "Cih.." ujar Yahiko.

"Terima saja kekalahanmu, Yahiko," ledek Obito. Yahiko membuang muka kembudian berdiri menuju kulkas, mengambil minuman.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali," tegur pria yang terganggu tidurnya.

"Salah siapa tidur mulu. Dasar Shikamaru" jawab Obito sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul pria berambut merah -warna rambutnya lebih merah dari Sasori- yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Obito kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi,

"Kau ini lama sekali di kamar mandi. Apa kau tidur di kamar mandi, Nagato?" cibir Obito saat berpapasan dengan pria bernama Nagato itu. Nagato sendiri tidak merespon perkataan Obito dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa bersama Sasuke.

"Kau tidur di kamar mandi?" tanya Sasuke. Nagato hanya memutar bola matanya, tidak menyahut.

Dei yang baru saja duduk di karpet pun ikut bertanya, "Nagato tidur di kamar mandi?" Nagato menatap temannya tidak percaya, akhirnya dia menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak," dengan nada kesal.

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka, semua pandangan tertuju ke arah pintu, setelah itu muncul seorang Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia segera masuk, kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur, sepertinya ia kelaparan.

"Kau darimana saja, Naruto?" tanya Dei.

"Dari bazar," jawab Naruto sambil membawa semangkuk sup kemudian duduk di atas karpet. Dia mulai makan sup dengan tenang. Dia sedikit melirik ke arah Nagato,

"Apa kau baru bangun tidur, Nagato?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia barusan tidur di kamar mandi," jawab Sasori. Astaga! Nagato mendelik kesal ke arah Sasori.

"Aku tidak tidur di kamar mandi," protes Nagato. Naruto hanya meng-'oh' kan saja. Ada apa dengan teman temannya ini?

"Hei Sasori, putarkan lagu dong," pinta Dei. Sasori mengangguk, kemudian dia memutar sebuah lagu dari _laptop_ nya yang sudah terhubung dengan _speaker._

 _So they say that time  
Takes away the pain  
But I'm still the same oh yeah  
And they say that I  
Will find another you  
That can't be true oh_

 _Why didn't I realize?_  
 _Why did I tell lies?_  
 _Yeah I wish that I could do it again_  
 _Ooh Turnin' back the time_  
 _Back when you were mine (all mine)_

 _So this is heartache?_  
 _So this is heartache?_  
 _Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa,_  
 _Namida e to kawari oh baby_

 _So this is heartache?_  
 _So this is heartache?_  
 _Ano hi no kimi no egao wa_  
 _Omoide ni kawaru_  
 _I miss you_

"Sasori, apa kau sedang patah hati?" celetuk Naruto. Pria itu masih makan sup dengan tenang. Sasori hanya balas meliriknya sinis.

"Apa ini juga lagunya One Ok Rock?" tanya Dei. Sasori mengangguk sambil masih memainkan _laptop_ nya.

"Apa judulnya?" tanya Sasuke. Serentak semua menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Lagunya enak didengar," jelas Sasuke. Yang lain hanya mengangguk sambil kembali fokus pada kerjaan masing masing.

" _heartache_ " jawab Sasori, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Oh iya, aku baru sadar. Dimana sai?" tanya Naruto setelah meletakkan mangkuk kotonya ke tempat cucian piring.

"Katanya ada urusan keluarga," jawab Yahiko. Naruto mengangguk.

"Disini juga tidak ada Neji. Apa ada yang melihatnya?" tanya Yahiko.

"Dia sedang rapat dengan para anggota organisasi penulis" jawab Naruto yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Obito.

Naruto kemudian mengajak Obito duel _playstation_ , sepertinya mereka akan duel _Underground_. Obito menyeringai, dia sepertinya sangat percaya diri bahwa ia akan memenangkan permainan ini lagi. Yahiko berpihak pada Naruto, ia menyemangati Naruto, "Kalahkan dia!" seru Yahiko pada Naruto. Naruto pun menyeringai.

 _Game_ dimulai. Naruto bermain dengan liar, dia merusak melodi lagu yang terputar dengan teriakan cemprengnya saat bermain _game_.

"AH SIAL!" pekik Naruto.

"YAK SEDIKIT LAGI!"

 **CTAK CTAK**

Dia juga bermain dengan kasar. Yahiko meringis melihat cara bermain Naruto. Ia takut Naruto akan merusak konsol _game_ nya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA TERTABRAK?!" teriak Naruto.

"SIAPA YANG MELETAKKAN TIANG ITU DISANA?!" …

"SIALAN!"

"KENAPA JALANNYA BERLUBANG?!"

"GAME SAMPAH" teriak Naruto sambil membanting konsol _game_. Yahiko segera mengevakuasi konsol _game_ tersebut. _Game Over._ Obito memenangkan duel tersebut. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Setelah _game_ selesai, Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku bacaannya, "Heh! Kalau bermain tuh yang main tangannya bukan mulutnya!" tegur Sasuke kesal. Semua tertawa terbahak bahak melihat Naruto dimarahi Sasuke.

* * *

 **o0o**

* * *

Rapat baru saja selesai. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam. Rapat tadi cukup menguras otak. Sayang sekali Ino sudah pulang duluan, katanya ia sangat mengantuk. Ya Sakura juga mengantuk. Dan lapar. Dia segera menelepon kakaknya, minta dijemput sekarang. Sakura menunggu sambil bermain ponsel. Kemudian ia mendengar suara mobil mendekat. Itu mobil kakaknya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kak aku lapar, makan dulu yuk" ajak Sakura.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Emm, aku ingin sup miso" jawab Sakura. Sasori mengangguk lalu menancap gas. Mobil Sasori berhenti di depan sebuah kedai miso. Kedai tersebut terlihat sepi mengingat sekarang sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam. Mereka memasuki kedai kemudian memesan makanan. Sambil menunggu, Sakura membuka percakapan,

"Kakak darimana?" tanya Sakura,

"Biasa, ngumpul sama anak anak," jawab Sasori santai. Sakura tau kalau Sasori seorang pemain basket. Tapi sampai sekarang, ia tak pernah bertemu dengan teman teman kakaknya.

Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Liburan. Ia lalu memberitahu Sasori kalau ia akan liburan ke pantai bersama Ino,

"Kapan kau pergi?"

"Emm belum tau, bagaimana kalau akhir pekan. Ah! Sepertinya menginap sehari dua hari akan lebih menyenangkan," ucap sakura dengan semangat. Kakaknya hanya mengangguk memberi tanggapan.

"Jangan bermain sampai tengah laut, Sakura," Sasori memperingati Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin bermain _banana boat_?" rengek Sakura.

Sasori menghela napas, "Baiklah, gunakan pelampung, kau mengerti?" ucap Sasori. Sakura mengangguk dengan patuh. Bersamaan dengan itu, makanan mereka datang. Mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali Sakura menceritakan tentang harinya di bazar tadi. Setelah selesai makan, mereka pulang ke rumah.

Sampai di rumah, Sakura langsung menuju kamar untuk mandi. Sudah seminggu ini orang tua Sasori dan Sakura pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Setelah mandi, Sakura menuju ruang tengah sambil membawa ponselnya. Pikirannya sedang buntu, jadi ia tidak menulis malam ini. Sampai di ruang tengah ia mendapati Sasori duduk di atas karpet, sedang menggambar. Ya, kakak Sakura itu memang berbakat dalam menggambar. Lukisan menakjubkan yang ada di ruang tamu rumah mereka saja Sasori yang membuatnya. Hebat bukan?

"Kak, apa kau akan mengambil jurusan seni saat kuliah nanti?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya. Aku masih kelas tiga, Sakura," jawab Sasori.

"Tapi tahun depan kan kau sudah kuliah, kak," balas Sakura. Sakura kemudian berdiri, ia berjalan menuju _speaker_ dekat televisi. Ia kemudian menyambungkan kabel _speaker_ dengan ponselnya. Kemudian terputar sebuah lagu yang mengisi keheningan ruangan. Sakura berbaring di atas sofa, menikmati suasana yang nyaman ini.

 _Take what you want  
Take what you want and go  
Take what you want  
Take what you want and go  
Take what you want  
Take what you want and go  
Take what you want  
Take what you want and go_

"Apa ini lagu baru?" tanya Sasori. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik One Ok Rock, kak?" Sakura mengernyit kan dahinya. Setahu Sakura, Sasori tidak terlalu suka dengan OOR, mengingat kakaknya itu selalu protes jika Sakura memutar lagu OOR dan akhirnya mengalah jika Sakura merengek. Jadi kakaknya itu sudah menyukai OOR?

"Sejak kau meracuni mobil bahkan _laptop_ ku dengan lagu lagumu." Sasori melirik sinis ke arah Sakura. Sakura menahan senyumnya.

"Akui saja jika lagunya bagus," ledek Sakura. Sasori hanya mengerling menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Judulnya _Take what you want,_ ini salah satu lagu dari album terbaru mereka" jelas Sakura. Sasori hanya mengangguk sambil terus melanjutkan gambarnya. Suasana kembali hening, yang terdengar hanya musik yang sedang berputar.

 _過ぎ去った嵐のあとの静けさ_ _  
_ _たたずんだ_ _となりに君はもういない_ _  
(Sugisat ta arashi no ato no shizukesa  
Tatazun da tonari ni kimi wa mō i nai)  
I don't want anything in our broken home  
Not the memories or the things we own  
Not the picture of us on the wall  
So take what you want_

 _Can you hear me? I'm tryna hear you_  
 _Silence strikes like a hurricane_  
 _I'm singing for you, you're screaming at me_  
 _It's hard to see your tears in the pouring rain_

 _Take what you want, take what you want and go_  
 _Take what you want, take what you want and go_  
 _Take what you want, take what you want and go_  
 _Just go now, just go, go, go_

"Kak," panggil Sakura. Sasori hanya menanggapinya dengan 'hem'.

"Apa SMA itu menyenangkan?"

"Jika kau menikmatinya, iya."

"Menikmati?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil sedikit menoleh.

Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya, ia kemudian menjelaskan, "Kehidupan selalu ada manis pahit, Sakura. Jika kau menikmati semua itu, tentu saja akan menyenangkan," Sasori kemudian berbalik, ia menatap lembut _emerald_ teduh adiknya.

"Lupakan masa lalu, hadapi masa depan. Percayalah, manis pahit SMA lebih menyenangkan daripada terus menerus diselimuti ketakutan masa lalu," ujar kakaknya lembut. Sakura terkejut saat kakaknya mengangkat topik 'masa lalu'. Sakura sedang tidak ingin membicarakan ini.

Wajah Sakura berubah murung, ia meringkuk sambil memeluk bantal di sofa, menghadap Sasori. Kakak Sakura itu kemudian mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak bisa terus begini, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus merasakan ketakutan. Kau harus melawan ketakutan itu, kau harus segera mengikuti terapi, ya?" ajak Sasori sambil terus mengelus rambut Sakura. Sakura semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Sasori tau dengan pasti apa yang telah dialami Sakura. Ia tak ingin adiknya terus ketakutan seperti ini. Ia tau bahwa adiknya masih diselimuti bayangan masa lalu. Ia juga tau siapa yang telah melukai Sakura. Gadis 'itu'. Ya, gadis yang telah melukai Sakura. Sakura memang tidak mengalami luka fisik, tetapi ia mengalami gangguan psikologis yang cukup parah.

Sejak kecil, Sakura mengalami ' _Anxiety Lepidopterophobia_ ' atau ketakutan yang berlebihan pada kupu-kupu. Sakura selalu tegang, sulit bernapas, bahkan mual jika melihat kupu-kupu, walaupun hanya gambar sekalipun. Kemudian kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat Sakura sering menjerit kesakitan tengah malam. Kejadian yang membuat Sasori ikut kesakitan melihat adiknya terluka.

Sejak kejadian itu, Sakura harus melakukan psikoterapi dan masih ia lakukan hingga sekarang. Sakura sudah tidak meminum obat obat lagi, tapi dia masih rutin berkonsultasi. Apalagi setelah melihat reaksi Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu, malam dimana ia kembali terguncang karena menemui orang yang telah membuat Sakura menderita. Pada malam itu, Sasori langsung menghubungi psikoterapis Sakura, ia membuat janji untuk Sakura berkonsultasi. Sasori beryukur, ternyata Sakura tidak menjerit di tengah malam lagi. Ia pikir, setelah Sakura terguncang karena menemui gadis 'itu', sakura akan kembali seperti dulu. Tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan terus menjerit kesakitan.

Selama sesi konsultasi, Sakura menceritakan apa yang dirasakannya saat menemui gadis 'itu'. Sakura berkata, kepalanya hanya terisi oleh bayangan kupu-kupu besar dan jumlahnya sangat banyak. Ia begitu ketakutan, ia marasakan kepalanya sangat pusing dan ia sulit bernapas. Ia juga merasa seperti ini setiap kali teringat dengan masa lalunya.

Sebenarnya penyakit ' _Anxiety Lepidopterophobia_ ' bisa disembuhkan. Tetapi karena Sakura memiliki trauma yang ada kaitannya dengan penyakit tersebut, Sakura bisa saja kambuh dan kembali merasakan ketakutan yang berlebihan. Dokter menyarankan Sakura untuk kembali terapi, Sakura mau tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia berkata sebentar lagi ia akan masuk sekolah, dia ingin fokus pada sekolahnya dulu. Setelah setidaknya satu atau dua bulan bersekolah, Sakura akan mengikuti terapi. Psikoterapis Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Tapi Sasori terlihat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Sakura. Sasori ingin agar Sakura terbebas dari ketakutan masa lalu secepat mungkin. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang Sakura mau. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura hanya belum ingin fokus pada masalah psikologisnya yang kambuh lagi itu. Ia ingin menikmati kesan pertamanya di SMA dan bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya. Dia juga butuh persiapan sebelum melakukan terapi.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini. Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah me-review. Arigatou Gozaimasu (^~^)7**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** **Naruto** **(c)** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Main Pair_** **: sasusaku**

* * *

 **MAGNIFICENT LOVE**

 **By: sau-chan**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _Converge_

* * *

Happy Reading :)

* * *

.

 **o0o**

.

* * *

Sakura terlihat sibuk membuat sarapan di dapur, sedangkan Sasori sedang duduk di meja makan menunggu sarapan matang sambil memperhatikannya. Adik Sasori itu memasak sambil bertelepon dengan seseorang. Ibu mereka.

"Kau ini bagaimana, ayah dan ibu akan pulang tapi kau malah pergi," keluh ibu Sakura. Haruno Mebuki.

"Maaf bu, aku akan pulang secepatnya. Aku janji," ucap Sakura.

"Ibu merindukanmu, kau tau?"

"Hahaha iya, aku juga merindukan ibu." Sakura terkekeh.

"Jaga dirimu baik baik. Jika ada masalah segera beritahu ibu, oke?" cemas sang ibu.

"Iya bu," jawab Sakura. Sakura segera menutup teleponnya. Ia segera meniriskan telur dan menata roti panggang yang sudah matang di atas piring. Ia kemudian menyeduh teh dan mengambil selai di dalam lemari makan. Setelah beres, ia kemudian membawa semua makanan ke atas meja makan, lalu makan bersama Sasori.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Sasori. Sakura mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"Kau menginap berapa hari?" tanya Sasori lagi

"Tiga hari," jawab Sakura santai sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Apa?! Lama sekalii!" pekik Sasori sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tampat tak rela melepaskan adiknya pergi. Padahal hanya tiga hari, buka tiga tahun.

"Kak, aku hanya pergi tiga hari, minggu siang aku sudah kembali. Itu sebentar," rengek Sakura

"Itu lama Sakura! Katanya hanya sehari dua hari," balas Sasori. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kak aku bukan anak kecil," balas Sakura kesal sambil menatap kakaknya.

"Kau baru kelas satu SMA, astaga!" Sasori menggeleng tak percaya. Sakura memilih diam tak menjawab sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasori menghembuskan napasnya, "Terserah kau sajalah" Ia menyerah. Sakura kembali tersenyum, ia sangat senang.

"Yeeyy! nanti tolong antarkan aku ke stasiun ya kak" Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah kakaknya, Sasori hanya melirik dengan malas.

Walaupun sudah mengijinkan Sakura pergi, namun ia tetap tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu. Sakura dan Ino akan berlibur di luar kota, tepatnya di pantai Iwagakure. Sakura bilang pantai disana sangat indah. Sasori kembali menghembuskan napasnya pasrah.

Setelah selesai makan dan membereskannya, Sakura pergi mengambil barang barang bawaannya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Sasori dan Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil lalu melaju menuju stasiun.

Sampai stasiun mereka bertemu dengan Ino. Ino tersenyum menyapa Sasori, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadwal keberangkatan masih sekitar setengah jam lagi, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol di sebuah café di dalam stasiun.

"Kak, Ino pernasaran kenapa kau tidak punya pacar lagi sampai sekarang" tanya Sakura dengan polos, Ino terkejut mendengarnya kemudian wajah Ino memerah menahan malu.

"Oh? Memang kenapa?" Sasori menoleh menatap Ino.

"Aa-Ah! Tidak a-apa apa!" Ino tersenyum kaku, ia kemudian melirik Sakura tajam. 'Awas kau sakura', pikir Ino kesal.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja alasannya kak" Sakura meminum tehnya dengan tenang tanpa dosa dan mengabaikan tatapan Ino.

Sasori menghembuskan napas, "Aku sedang malas berhubungan" jawab Sasori sambil memainkan meminuman nya. Sakura menatap lembut Sasori.

"Kak, aku tau. Kau masih memikirkan dia kan?" balas Sakura sedih. Sasori diam tak menjawab.

"Coba untuk melupakan dia. Kencani salah satu temanmu. Aku ingin kakak bahagia," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum menyemangati Sasori. Sasori kemudian balas tersenyum.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba," kata Sasori. Sakura mengangguk sambil masih tersenyum.

Sakura kembali membicarakan sesuatu, namun Sasori tidak bisa mendengarnya. Sasori masih berkutat dengan pikiran nya. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan seorang gadis. Gadis yang sangat ia sayangi tapi malah mencampakkan nya. Gadis yang pernah berada di sisi nya.

"Karin.." lirih Sasori.

* * *

 **o0o**

* * *

Sakura memeluk kakaknya sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam kereta bersama Ino, ia melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasori, begitupula dengan Sasori. Sasori memandang kereta yang melaju pergi sambil tersenyum pasrah. Semoga mereka baik baik saja.

Perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu sekitar empat jam. Sakura dan Ino saling bercerita sambil bermain kartu yang dibawa Sakura dari rumah.

"Kudengar dua hari lagi akan diadakan festival dekat pantai Iwagakure," ucap Ino memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tampak begitu antusias.

"Ya, dan kita tidak membawa yukata." Wajah mereka berdua menjadi murung, kemudian mata Ino tampak bersinar seperti baru saja mendapat pencerahan.

"Oh aku baru ingat! Ada butik baru dekat stasiun Iwa, sebelum ke hotel kita mampir dulu yuk," ajak ino dengan semangat, Sakura mengangguk senang.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan obrolan, hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di stasiun iwagakure.

Setelah keluar dari stasiun, mereka pergi ke sebuah butik yang berada tepat di sebelah stasiun. Butik itu sederhana, tapi cukup ramai dikunjungi pelanggan.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam butik dan langsung memburu yukata. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Sakura memilih yukata merah muda dengan ornamen bunga sakura yang cantik. Ino sendiri memilih yukata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang pirang dan sedikit sentuhan musim gugur.

Kemudian mereka membayar dikasir dan segera menuju hotel. Jarak stasiun ke hotel lumayan dekat, karena kota ini kecil jadi tidak heran jika stasiun dekat dengan pantai.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka berdua dilanda kelaparan karena ini memang sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah kedai s _eafood_ di pinggir pantai.

Mereka makan dengan lahap, karena sepertinya lezat. Saat akan membayar, mereka melihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang kebingungan di kasir, mereka berdua juga sedikit mendengar pembicaraan pemilik kedai dengan wanita tersebut,

"Maaf pak, saya benar benar meninggalkan tas saya di hotel. Saya berjanji akan kembali untuk membayar setelah mengambil dompet saya" panik wanita tersebut.

"Tinggalkan jaminan, baru saya percaya" jawab pemilik kedai ketus.

"Saya tidak membawa apa apa, Pak. Saya kira, saya sudah mengantongi uang. Tapi ternyata kantong saya kosong," jawab ibu itu sedih.

"Lalu bagaimana saya bisa mempercayai anda?" ucap pemilik kedai. Tiba tiba Sakura menyela,

"Biar saya yang membayar makanan ibu ini," ucap Sakura.

Pemilik kedai dan wanita paruh baya terkejut. Sakura tersenyum, lalu pemilik kedai mengangguk, kemudian memberikan bill ibu ini kepada Sakura.

Setelah membayar makanan ibu tadi dan miliknya dengan Ino, mereka bertiga keluar kedai,

"Terima kasih telah menolong saya, saya benar benar berterima kasih," ucap ibu tadi sambil memegang tangan Sakura. Setelah dilihat dari dekat, ibu ini ternyata sangat cantik diusia nya yang tidak muda lagi.

"Tidak apa apa, Bu" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo ikut saya, saya akan mengganti uang anda," ucap ibu tadi tiba-tiba.

Sakura terkejut kemudian menolaknya, "Tidak perlu diganti bu, saya senang bisa membantu ibu," tolak Sakura.

"Sudah ayo ikut saya, gadis berambut pirang juga ayo ikut," ajak ibu tadi dengan wajah memohon. Sakura jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Akhirnya Sakura dan Ino mengikuti ibu tadi dengan berjalan kaki. Dilihat dari cara berjalan nya, ibu ini terlihat begitu anggun. Mereka terus berjalan menyisiri pantai.

Terlihat sebuah hotel mewah dipinggir pantai, Ino terkejut saat mengikuti ibu tadi masuk ke dalam hotel. Sakura kemudian bertanya,

"Ada apa?"

"Ini hotel tempat kita menginap" jawab Ino. Sakura mengangguk, kemudian sedikit berpikir, bagaimana bisa Ino memilih hotel mewah ini untuk liburan mereka, pasti harganya semewah hotelnya.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum jahil. Seperti biasa. Ino selalu bisa menebak pikiran Sakura. Sakura hanya memutar matanya.

Mereka terus mengikuti ibu tadi. Beberapa kali ibu tadi di sapa oleh para pegawai hotel. Sakura dan Ino ikut tersenyum saat di sapa, walaupun tersenyum kikuk. Sakura penasaran, siapa sebenarnya ibu ini?

Mereka naik lift sampai ke lantai tertinggi di hotel tersebut. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, terlihat lorong yang tampak berbeda dari lorong lantai lainnya. Bahkan terlihat lebih mewah dari lobby hotelnya. Namun, lorong ini tampak begitu sepi.

Mereka terus berjalan menelusuri lorong. Selama perjalanan ibu tadi sempat bercerita bahwa ia memiliki dua anak laki laki. Anak pertamanya sedang kuliah dan anak kedua nya sepertinya seumuran dengan Sakura dan Ino. Sakura dan Ino hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk menanggapi. Ibu tadi sangat ramah dan murah senyum. Jadi suasana tidak terlalu canggung.

Mereka sampai di ujung lorong, tampak pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu mewah. Terpampang lambing kipas yang terukir di daun pintu dengan indah. Terdapat dua orang penjaga yang menjaga pintu tersebut. Penjaga penjaga itu kemudian membungkuk ke arah mereka, ibu tadi tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam diikuti Sakura dan Ino. Sakura semakin penasaran siapa ibu ini.

Sakura dan Ino kemudian dipersilahkan duduk. Setelah itu, ibu tadi segera menuju kamarnya. Mata Sakura dan Ino mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, sepertinya ini ruang tamu. 'mewah sekali' pikir Sakura.

Ibu tadi kembali muncul dengan membawa dompet. Kemudian duduk di samping Sakura,

"Ini nak, terima kasih ya yang tadi," ucap ibu itu sambil memberikan uang dan tersenyum.

"Bu, Sebenarnya ibu tidak perlu mengganti nya," tolak Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak tidak. Ini terimalah," ucap ibu tersebut sambil meletakkan uang di atas tangan Sakura. Sakura akhirnya menerima uang tersebut kemudian memasukkan nya ke dalam tas setelah mengucapkan 'Terima kasih,' sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, dimana rumah kalian?"

"Ah! kami dari luar kota, kami sedang berlibur disini," jawab Sakura. Ino ikut mengangguk.

"Lalu kalian akan menginap dimana?"

"Sebenarnya kami akan menginap di hotel ini," jawab Ino.

"Benarkah?" balas ibu itu dengan antusias. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian tidak perlu membayar hotel ini, dan juga semua fasilitas yang ada disini. Gratis untuk kalian berdua," ucap Ibu tersebut tiba tiba. Sakura dan Ino terkejut mendengarnya, kemudian mereka menolak sungkan, tapi ibu tadi memaksa mereka setuju dan akhirnya mereka menyerah lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. 'ternyata beliau pemilik hotel ini,' pikir Sakura.

"Jadi, siapa nama kalian?" tanya ibu tersebut.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura."

"Saya Yamanaka Ino." Mereka memperkenalkan diri masing masing. Mereka saling berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu siapa nama ibu?" tanya Sakura.

"Uchiha Mikoto," jawab ibu tersebut sambil tersenyum.

* * *

 **o0o**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Sudah dapat?" tanya Dei.

"Belum, susah sekali mencari yang cocok" jerit Naruto frustasi.

"Tenang saja. Masih tujuh bulan lagi, itu masih lama" jawab Sasori santai sambil menegak minumnya sampai habis. Kemudian ia meremas botol kosongnya kemudian melemparkannya ke dalam tong sampah dan….. YAK! _THREE POINT SHOT_ SODARA SODARA! Sasori tersenyum miring.

"Ya memang sih, masih lama, tapi aku ingin _jersey_ tim kita _fix_ secepatnya" rengek Naruto.

"AW!" pekik Naruto kemudian. Seseorang telah melempar bola basket ke arahnya, pfft.

"You motherfucker" umpat Naruto pada Sasuke sambil meringis kesakitan di bagian lengan nya. Semua terkekeh menertawai Naruto.

"Kau berisik, Dobe," ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa. Ia kemudian duduk, lalu meminum air mineral sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk dan.. dan.. ASTAGA! _SEXY_ SEKALI!

"Baiklah, saatnya pulang. Besok sabtu kita latihan lagi. Minggu libur saja, aku ingin kencan" ucap Obito sambil nyengir, yang lain hanya memasang wajah malas.

"Dih mentang mentang" sindir Yahiko mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Makannya cari pacar," balas Sasori.

"Hahaha, kaya sendirinya udah punya aja," Ledek Naruto kepada Sasori.

"Memang kau sudah punya, Naruto?" tanya Sasori tertawa meremehkan.

"Udah dong," ledek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasori berhenti tertawa kemudian membuang muka dan semua tertawa melihatnya.

"Maaf, tapi sabtu aku akan jaga galeri ayahku," Ucap Sai.

"Aku juga tidak bisa. Aku akan ke luar kota." Kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Aku juga. Aku ada acara keluarga." Nagato juga sepertinya akan absen.

"Yah tidak seru. Kenapa pada tidak bisa." Naruto tampak sedih.

" _Well_ aku tidak bisa melarang kalian, jadi ya _it's ok._ Untuk latihan minggu depan, sensei lah yang mengatur," jelas Obito. Semua mengangguk mengerti. Satu persatu dari mereka berdiri kemudian pamit pulang ke rumah masing masing.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, bulan juga mulai tampak menggantikan matahari yang terlah menyinari bumi sejak pagi. Semakin malam jalanan kota malah semakin ramai. Lampu kota juga membantu bulan menerangi Konoha.

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya, kemudian memasuki sebuah rumah makan. Ia pasti kelaparan. Sasuke duduk sendirian saat pelayan datang mencatat menu pesanan. Pelayan tersebut kemudian mengantar jus tomat Sasuke dan kembali ke dapur.

Sasuke memainkan ponselnya selagi menunggu makanan nya datang. Tiba tiba ponsel itu berdering. Sasuke kemudian mengangkatnya,

"Hallo," sapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kapan kau kesini? Ibu kesepian," keluh sang ibu.

"Maaf bu, aku baru saja selesai latihan. Aku akan kesana besok," ucap Sasuke. Terdengar suara helaan napas dari seberang telepon.

"Baiklah, ibu menunggumu. Jangan lupa makan malam, jangan tidur larut malam," perintah sang ibu. Sasuke tersenyum samar kemudian menjawab iya. Bersamaan dengan ditutup teleponnya, makanan Sasuke pun datang. Ia kemudian makan dengan tenang.

* * *

 **o0o**

* * *

"Kak?"

"Iya aku bisa!" jawab Sasori kesal.

"Aku bahkan tidak mendengar apa pun, apa kau benar benar bisa melakukan nya?"

"Aku bisa Sakura, ini memang belum menyala. Kurasa sebentar lagi," elak Sasori.

"Astaga! Sakura airnya kembali menyala! Apa yang harus kulakukan! Oh tidak! Airnya akan tumpah" panik Sasori.

"Tombol warna apa yang kau tekan?" cemas Sakura.

"Tentu saja warna merah." Terdengar suara tawa Sakura di seberang telepon. Sasori semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja airnya kembali menyala! Astaga. Kak, seharusnya tekan tombol hijau. Masa menyalakan mesin cuci saja tidak bisa," Sakura kembali tertawa mengejek. Sasori hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Imut sekali..

"Kan aku tidak pernah memakai nya," bela Sasori.

"Iya kak, tapi setidaknya.. Oh ayolah! Siapa di dunia ini yang tidak bisa menyalakan mesin cuci" ledek Sakura masih tertawa.

"Baiklah baiklah, sekarang aku harus menekan tombol apa?" jerit Sasori frustasi.

"Tekan kembali tombol merah. Airnya akan berhenti. Kemudian tekan tombol hijau. Karena airnya kebanyakan, nanti secara otomatis akan kembali seperti semula," jelas Sakura panjang kali lebar.

"Oke, sudah." Sasori sedikit takjub saat air tiba tiba berkurang, lalu terdengar bunyi ' **TING** ' dan kemudian mesin mulai berputar. Sasori menghela napas lega.

Sakura masih cekikikan dan terus meledek Sasori. Sakura juga sempat menayakan apakah kakaknya itu sudah makan malam atau belum dan kemudian dijawab sudah oleh Sasori. Mereka kembali mengobrol melalui telepon, hingga tiba tiba ada suara ketukan dari kamar Sakura dan Ino,

"Ino, tolong," pinta Sakura. Ino kemudian bangkit dari kasur kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Ada paket untuk mereka. Ino kembali menutup pintu dan naik ke atas kasur.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Ino membawa paket, ia kemudian menyudahi acara telepon nya dengan Sasori.

"Dari siapa?"

"Katanya dari nyonya Mikota," ucap Ino sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Mereka kemudian membuka paket tersebut. Terdapat dua buah tas mini yang cantik dan terlihat mahal. Sakura menganga melihat tas yang diberikan untuknya.

"Wow! Cantik sekali," ucap Ino.

"Iya, ini sangat cantik. Nyonya Mikoto baik sekali, aku jadi tidak enak," Sakura tersenyum melihat tas itu.

"Baiklah, kita harus mengucapkan terima kasih besok," ajak Ino.

"Tentu saja." Sakura mengangguk mantap.

* * *

 **o0o**

* * *

Setelah bersiap, Sakura dan Ino turun untuk sarapan. Sampai di tempat sarapan, mereka mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan berbagai makanan. Saat akan mencari tempat duduk, mereka melihat Mikoto melambaikan tangannya dengan anggun. Mengajak mereka bergabung.

"Ohayou," sapa Mikoto sambil tersenyum saat Sakura dan Ino duduk.

"Ohayou Mikoto-san," balas Sakura dan Ino sambil tersenyum juga.

"Ah Mikoto-san, terima kasih atas pemberian tas nya. Saya jadi tidak enak jika diberi macam macam sedangkan bantuan yang saya berikan waktu itu tidak ada apa apanya" jelas Sakura sungkan.

"Tidak tidak, yang kau lakukan kemarin sangat membantu. Aku sangat berterima kasih," balas Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Sakura juga tersenyum membalas Mikoto.

"Walaupun saya tidak membantumu apa apa tetapi kau juga memberiku tas dan fasilitas. Saya sangat berterima kasih," kata Ino.

"Tidak apa, itu salah satu bentuk terima kasihku untuk kalian," ucap Mikoto.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih," ucap Sakura. Mikoto mengangguk kemudian mereka kembali makan. Ditengah sarapan mereka mengobrol santai. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, sampai pada festival nanti malam.

"Tidak perlu Mikoto-san. Kami sudah membawa yukata untuk festival nanti malam," tolak Sakura sopan saat akan dibelikan yukata oleh Mikoto.

"Ah _souka_. Baiklah. Oh, maaf aku harus segera pergi," ucap Mikoto kemudian pamit undur diri. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Setelah sarapan. Sakura dan Ino kembali ke kamar. Mereka berganti pakaian dah segera menuju pantai. Saatnya bersenang senang!

Pantai terlihat ramai pagi ini. Mungkin pagi menjelang siang. Entahlah.

Ada yang jogging, ada yang bermain air, ada yang bermain voli dan lain lain.

Sakura dan Ino bergabung mengikuti permainan voli. Banyak dari para pengunjung pantai mulai berkerumun menonton permainan voli yang berlangsung tersebut. Suasana menjadi semakin meriah saat ada DJ yang memainkan musik.

Banyak dari penonton mulai menyorakki jagoan nya masing masing. Dan entah sejak kapan, seorang MC memandu permainan.

"MERAH MUDA! MERAH MUDA! MERAH MUDA," teriak para penonton yang menyorakki Sakura dengan heboh. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil terkekeh.

"EKOR KUDA! EKOR KUDA! EKOR KUDA!" teriak penonton menyemangati Ino yang tak kalah hebohnya. Tampak perempatan siku di dahi Ino. Sepertinya penonton salah mencari nama sorakan yang pas. Sakura tertawa mengejek Ino. Ino hanya memutar matanya bosan.

Teriakan sang MC pun tak kalah menggelegar, MC tersebut sangatlah konyol dan sering mengucapkan lelucon yang sering kali membuat pengunjung pantai tertawa. Tiba tiba Mc pria tersebut terlihat seperti telah mendapatkan mangsa bullyan. MC tersebut menyeringai kemudian berseru,

"Hei ekor kuda! Ada seorang lelaki di belakangmu yang terus menerus menatapmu! Kusarankan kau untuk mengganti celanamu atau kau akan terus ditatap seperti itu!" teriak sang MC. Padahal di belakang Ino hanyalah bocah lelaki kecil yang tidak tau apa apa.

"SIALAN KAU!" teriak Ino pada sang MC. Semua tertawa melihat tingkah sang MC yang menggoda Ino. MC it terus menggoda Ino seperti mendapatkan mainan baru. Apa? Mainan?

"Sepertinya MC itu tertarik padamu," goda Sakura.

"Tertarik apa nya! MC sialan" umpat Ino kesal. Sakura tertawa. Mereka terus bermain dan terus mencetak skor.

MC tersebut sepertinya memang hobi menggoda Ino. Pria itu sering kali membuat lelucon yang mengarah pada Ino.

"Kalian tau apa bedanya es krim dengan si gadis ekor kuda?" kata MC tersebut.

Serentak seluruh pengunjung menjawab 'Tidak' dengan kompak sambil cekikian.

"Kalau es krim manisnya di lidah saja. Kalau si ekor kuda manisnya sampai ke sini," gombal sang MC sambil menunjuk dadanya. Semua kembali tertawa, dan suasana menjadi semakin meriah disaat semua berteriak 'Cieeee'. Sakura bahkan tertawa terbahak bahak.

Wajah Ino yang sedang serius bermain bahkan sampai memerah menahan malu. Bukan malu karena tersipu tapi malu karena ini benar benar memalukan.

Sebentar lagi akan memasuki babak final permainan voli. Ada _break_ sejenak, para pemain beristirahat sambil meminum air kelapa. Segar sekali.

Di saat istirahat pun, sang MC masih sempat sempatnya menggoda Ino. Semua kembali tertawa saat Ino berdiri dan mulai mengejar si MC. Sakura menggeleng sambil terkekeh. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Ada _speaker_ disini.

Sakura berdiri kemudian menghampiri DJ, ia meminta sang DJ memutar lagu kesukaannya. Si DJ pun mengangguk menyetujui. Bersamaan dengan itu peluit tanda dimulainya babak final bun berbunyi.

Semua kembali berkumpul menyaksikan pertandingan diiringi musik yang menggema.

 _What we finally found wasn't what we wanted  
Wish I could have gone to where we started_

 _Back to black I can't see what's around me_  
 _Back to black hope to gain some control_

Sakura kembali ke posisi, begitupula dengan Ino. Wajah Ino tampak kesal karena sepertinya tidak bisa mengejar dan menghajar si MC. Si MC pun juga sudah _stay_ di tempat semula, sebelum berbicara ia sedikit menjulurkan lidah ke arah Ino kemudian tertawa. Ia kembali memandu jalannya pertandingan.

Pertandingan final berlangsung sengit, suara sorak sorai ikut mengiringi lagu yang berputar. Semua tampak begitu bersemangat.

 _I gave up everything_

 _I tried to have it all_  
 _And I'm stuck in the middle_  
 _I couldn't have it all now I'm alone_  
 _And I've been down and out_  
 _Now I'm stuck in the middle_  
 _I'll never get to say this is enough_

 _Now I'm left with nothing_  
 _Now I'm left with nothing_  
 _Now I'm left with nothing Now_

"Cantikku, walaupun kau tak dapat mengejarku. Aku akan selalu berada dipihakmu! Jangan kecewakan aku!," teriak sang MC menyemangati Ino. Semua kembali tertawa.

"YOU JERK!" teriak Ino. Suara tawa semakin pecah menyelimuti suasana.

Pertandingan semakin sengit saat kedua tim saling mengejar mencetak skor.

' **PRIIITT** ' bunyi peluit kembali terdengar. Pertandingan selesai. Kemenangan berada di pihak Sakura, Ino dan setim nya. Sorak sorai memeriahkan akhir pertandingan. Si MC pun mengampiri Ino dan tiba tiba mencium tangan Ino. Semua terkejut bahkan Ino sekalipun.

"Aku bangga padamu, Ekor Kuda manisku," ucap pria tersebut kemudian kembali dikejar pleh Ino. "Sial! MC sialan!" teriak Ino sambil terus berlari mengejar MC tersebut. Semua kembali tertawa.

Setelah bubar, Sakura langsung menuju tempat penjual kelapa muda. Ia memesan dua. Pasti Ino lelah setelah kejar kejaran, pikir Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Permainan yang bagus," puji seseorang di sebelahnya. Sakura menengok kemudian terpaku. 'Tampan sekali', pikir Sakura.

"Ah terima kasih. Aku memang menyukai voli," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Pria tampan ini pasti menonton nya bermain saat pertandingan tadi.

Suasana kembali hening. Sakura mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Kau orang sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak." Pria tersebut menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Lalu kau dari mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Konoha, kau?"

"Benarkah? Aku juga dari Konoha," riang Sakura sambil tersenyum. Pria itu melirik sedikit, kemudian mengangguk.

"Jadi.. em, namaku Sakura." Sakura mengulurkan tangan mengajak berkenalan. Pria di sebelahnya itu menatap tangan Sakura dan Sakura menjadi kikuk, kemudian ragu ragu ia menaikkan tangannya.

"Sasuke," jawab Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan Sakura. Sakura terbius akan pesona _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatap _emerald_ nya. 'Aku bisa gila!' pikir Sakura.

Sakura kembali tersadar saat jabatan tangan itu terlepas, "A-ah, Sasuke." Sesaat Sakura menjadi gugup.

Tiba tiba Ino datang, kemudian dia langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Membawa Sakura pergi. Sakura sedikit terkejut tapi saat melihat wajah Ino, sepertinya sahabatnya itu sedang _badmood._

"Eh, Ino? _"_ ucap Sakura.

"Ayo kembali," ajak Ino dengan wajah _badmood_ nya.

Sakura tersenyum pasrah kemudian sedikit menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Sampai nanti, Sasuke," pamit Sakura. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan 'Hn' dan sedikit mengangguk. 'Pria itu dingin, tapi tampan sekali _shanaroo_ ' pikir Sakura sambil terus mengikuti Ino.

Sesampainya di kamar Ino langsung berbaring di kasur sambil menyaut remot lalu menyalakan tv.

"Sial," umpat Ino terus menerus sambil menggonta ganti channel.

"Kau sudah melewati channel ini empat kali Ino." Sakura mendengus geli.

Ino diam tidak menanggapi. Sakura lalu menghampiri kasur Ino,

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa apa," jawab Ino ketus.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan MC tadi," Sakura terkekeh saat Ino membanting remot setelah mendengar Sakura menyebut MC.

"MC sialan," umpat Ino.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Lupakan bagaimana! Akan ku cincang dia saat tertangkap olehku nanti"

"Astaga! Kau membuatku merinding Ino" jawab Sakura jahil. Ino semakin menekuk wajahnya. Sakura perlu melakukan sesuatu.

"Ah Ino! Bagaimana jika kita spa? Itu salah satu fasilitas bukan? Ayo" ajak Sakura. Ino tampak sedikit berpikir, kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah.

"Ayo," riang Ino. Ide bagus, Sakura.

* * *

 **o0o**

* * *

Suasana di festival sangat ramai. Ada banyak penjual makanan dan minuman di sepanjang jalan. Ada juga banyak permainan menarik yang ditawarkan. Berbagai pernak pernik hingga pakaian juga ada disini.

"Ino, aku ingin takoyaki," ucap Sakura. Sakura mengenakan yukata musim seminya, dan ia menggelung rambutnya ke atas kemudian menjepitnya dengan tusuk merah muda dengan gantungan bunga sakura. Ia terlihat begitu cantik.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusulmu setelah ini," jawab Ino yang masih sibuk memilih milih baju. Ino juga mengenakan pakaianan musim gugurnya. Ia mengucir rambutnya seperti biasa. Ino juga terlihat cantik dengan pakaiannya.

Sakura kemudian keluar dari stand pakaian tersebut, di tengah jalan ia melihat permen kapas dan jadi ingin membeli permen kapas juga. Akhirnya Sakura berjalan ke arah penjual permen kapas di ujung gang.

Setelah senang mendapatkan permen kapas, Sakura kembali berjalan mencari takoyaki. Ia berjalan sendirian mencari pedagang takoyaki, namun ia malah tersesat saat terus berjalan dan menemukan jalan buntu.

Sakura terkejut saat sekumpulan orang tiba tiba mengerumuni nya. Orang orang tersebut pasti memiliki maksud jahat,

"Kok sendirian sih, manis," ucap salah satu dari lima orang tersebut. Sakura ketakutan dan mencoba keluar dari kerumunan.

"Minggir," ucap Sakura.

"Eh, kalo mau pergi serahin dulu dong barang barang nya. Kalo gak ngelawan, kita gak bakal nyakitin kok," jawab pria lain nya sambil tersenyum dan menahan Sakura agar tidak bisa kabur.

"Jangan pegang pegang, lepasin! TOLONG!" teriak Sakura sambil terus berusaha berontak, namun dengan cepat mulutnya dibungkam.

"Ssstt, gausah teriak teriak. Sini, kasih tas itu." Kemudian mereka mencoba untuk mengambil tas Sakura. Mereka mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh dan akhirnya berhasil mengambil tas miliknya.

"Nah gitu dong." Mereka akhirnya lari setelah mendapatkan tas milik Sakura. Sakura menunduk sedih. Tapi dia harus tetap bersyukur, untung saja dirinya tidak lukai. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pasrah.

"Kembalikan milik nya." Terdengar suara dari depan sana. Sakura kembali mendongak saat mendengar suara tersebut.

Sakura terkejut. Yang ia lihat adalah adegan perkelahian. Pria penolongnya itu menghajar seluruh penjahat dengan cekatan. Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena mereka berkelahi jauh di depan sana.

Setelah para penjahat itu tumbang, pria penolong itu menghampiri Sakura. Saat sudah berada dekat dengannya, Sakura terkejut karena yang menolongnya adalah,

"Sasuke," ucap Sakura lirih. Sasuke kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri, setelah itu ia memberikan tas tadi kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku." Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badan nya.

"Kenapa kau sendirian di jalan sepi begini?" Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya. Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku tersesat," ucap Sakura jujur.

"Hn," Sasuke lalu pergi, namun tangan nya ditahan oleh Sakura. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengatakan 'Ada apa?'.

"A-aku tersesat. Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Sakura malu. Sasuke mengela napasnya sebentar lalu mengangguk.

Mereka lalu berjalan berdua. Menyusuri keramainan festifal.

"Apa kau suka takoyaki?" tanya Sakura.

"Lumayan," jawab Sasuke.

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke sana? Aku akan membelikan satu untukmu, jika kau mau," ucap Sakura, sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Sasuke sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura, kemudian menjawab 'Hn'

Sakura kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia terkejut saat melihat lebam di rahang Sasuke. Ia kemudian berhenti melangkah. Sasuke bingung tapi ia juga ikut berhenti. Tanpa disadari tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh rahang Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sedikit terkejut atas tindakan Sakura. Tapi ia hanya diam membiarkan Sakura menyentuh rahang nya.

"Kau terluka," lirih Sakura sedih. Sasuke terpaku dengan mata Sakura, kemudian ia menyentuh tangan Sakura di rahangnya lalu menurukan nya. Mereka saling bertatapan lama, sampai Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke tangan nya yang digenggam Sasuke.

"Aku baik baik saja," ucap Sasuke. Sakura cemberut.

"Kau tidak baik baik saja," omel Sakura.

Sakura lalu menarik tangan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan menuju pos kesehatan di festifal tersebut. Sakura meminta penjaga pos mengambilkan salep lebam.

Sasuke duduk sambil menunggu Sakura kembali. Sebenarnya, lengan Sasuke juga terluka, tapi ia menahannya. 'Jika Kaa-san tau, pasti ia akan khawatir' pikir Sasuke.

Sakura lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengoleskan salep ke bagian lebam di rahang Sasuke. Sasuke menikmati sensasi sentuhan lembut Sakura. 'Tangan nya lembut sekali' pikir Sasuke.

Disisi lain, Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Mereka begitu dekat. Sakura juga bisa mencium aroma maskulin Sasuke dengan jelas. ' _Shannarooo_..' pikir Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, semua ini salahku. Seharusnya kau tak perlu terluka." Sakura menyesal. Walau ini termasuk pengalihan perhatian, Sakura harus mengalihkan pikiran nya yang mulai berkeliaran. pfft..

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik baik saja," jawab Sasuke. Sakura sedikit memukul lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Keras kepala," omel Sakura. Sasuke merintih kesakitan, Sakura menjadi tidak enak. Apa pukulannya tadi menyakitkan?

"Ah! Maafkan aku. Apa aku memukulmu terlalu keras?" panik Sakura saat Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Sakura lalu memeriksa lengan Sasuke dan kembali terkejut saat melihat luka lebam di lengan Sasuke.

"Oh Tuhan!" Sakura kembali mengoleskan salep ke tangan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali meringis saat Sakura mengoleskannya.

"Ya, kau memang baik baik saja," sindir Sakura. Sasuke terus menatap Sakura selagi Sakura sibuk dengan kerjaan nya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke setelah Sakura selesai mengobatinya. Sakura tersenyum menanggapi nya.

Mereka kembali berjalan untuk mencari takoyaki. Semakin malam festifal semakin ramai. Udara dingin mulai menusuk, dan angin malam di iwa memang terkenal sebagai jarum salju.

"Kau ke sini sendiri?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menautkan alisnya. 'Sini?'

"Iwa," jelas Sakura.

"Ya,"

"Wow, berani sekali. Kau harus nya bersama temanmu," kata Sakura sambil menganggu angguk.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena jika kau sendirian disini, kalau terjadi apa apa denganmu siapa yang akan menolongmu?" kata Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Aku baru saja menolongmu, mungkin jika terjadi sesuatu padaku kaulah yang harus menolongku," canda Sasuke. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian berpikir sebentar.

"Benar juga ya, tapi …" Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya seolah bertanya 'Tapi apa?'.

"Aku tidak bisa berkelahi," jawab Sakua sambil memainkan jemarinya. Sasuke menautkan alisnya lalu terkekeh. Sakura kembali terpaku. 'Dia semakin menawan jika tertawa' pikir Sakura.

"Memang apa yang akan terjadi padaku sampai kau harus berkelahi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Ya mungkin saja kau akan menjadi seperti ku beberapa saat yang lalu," jawab Sakura.

"Digoda banyak pria?" jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Apa?

"Ah bukan! Maksutnya di serang penjahat," jawab Sakura sambil cemberut.

Sasuke tersenyum samar kemudian berkata, "Aku sudah terbiasa."

Sakura ingin bertanya lagi tapi ternyata mereka sudah sampai di tempat penjual takoyaki, Sakura lalu memesan dua. Mereka duduk sambil menikmati kembang api yang sudah mulai dinyalakan.

Langit begitu indah. Apalagi dihiasi kerlap kerlip kembang api. Sungguh mempesona. Seperti pria tampan di sebelah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum mengingat si tampan inilah yang telah menyelamatkan nya tadi.

"Ini nona," kata si penjual takoyaki tiba tiba.

"Oh! Terima kasih, Pak," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu memberikan satu takoyaki pada Sasuke. Mereka lalu makan bersama. Namun, tiba tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering,

"Hallo," sapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun. Ibu akan segera tiba di hotel. Apa kau masih di festival?" jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

Sakura diam memperhatikan Sasuke, ia penasaran siapa yang menelepon Sasuke. 'Apa itu pacar Sasuke?' pikir Sakura, lalu ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Apa apaan kau ini, Sakura' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Iya. Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang ke hotel," jawab Sasuke kemudian. Lalu ia menutup telepon nya.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian menghadap ke Sakura,

"Aku harus kembali, terima kasih takoyaki nya," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih banyak," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti," pamit Sasuke. Sakura lalu mengangguk sopan. Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa pria setampan itu menolongku tadi?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Maaf yaa, karena baru sempat nge post ch 3. Banyak tugas sekolah soalnya.. huhu.. sebagai gantinya, ch ini aku bikin lebih panjang, hehe~**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini. Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah me-review. Arigatou Gozaimasu (^~^)7**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
